Brush
by Toni Raut
Summary: About the effect a bad choice of gift for a birthday, akasha Seijuro


pre id="translation" class="textinput textlayer translation state-fadeaway" lang="en" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; padding: 0px; outline: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 16px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 1.2; width: 596px; border: 10px solid transparent; resize: none; -webkit-appearance: none; box-sizing: border-box; color: #222222; height: 515.1875px; position: absolute; word-wrap: break-word; overflow-y: auto; overflow-x: hidden; white-space: pre-wrap; transition: opacity 0.2s, visibility 0.2s; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: 0px 0px; background-repeat: initial;" tabindex="1"span class="translation-chunk" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; outline: 0px; cursor: text;"The carousal was in full swing. Some already lay unconscious body, but a few more persistent young guys still trying to get somewhere in the middle of the hall. Rather, the limb was moving not quite in time with the music, and some just went down on all fours, swaying from side to side.

\- Stacia... IR... why you have four?!

\- Uh... well, maybe... hic... because there's two of you?

\- Hmm... logical!

Two best friends, and part-time students of sports technical school, were highly intellectual conversation, sitting against the wall in the apartment of her classmate. Valera was a birthday, and his parents kindly agreed to provide a two-bedroom apartment at his disposal parole "not to break".

Only that could explain the sudden desire of the birthday boy after the second, alone drinking them, the bottles of champagne and to put all breakable items out of duct tape. Diligently fulfilling its mission, we pasted everything! The apartment was like the mummy of some Pharaoh: glass decorated in the style of "early senility", the sofa and chairs (all decided that this is the most fragile items) criss-cross tied at the portraits on the walls of the sealed eye (after we have long thought, and Fig we did it, and even slapped and mouths!).

In General, secured everything, except dishes, vases and technology!

\- Leaska, Shh... - Stanislav put a finger to her lips each other, but slightly missed and hit him in the eye.

\- UY, vrazhina! - yelled squatting mate.

Why are you yelling, IR?

\- From this pain dead and they start screaming! Take your finger or will you just watch me in agony? Lyosha tried to get rid of interference, but constantly missed. The finger continued to move by one trajectory.

\- You don't look like... yuck... agonizing!

\- Do you want to wait till this moment? Fuck you and don't pressure you! Killer! Hey, Hey, stop smacking me in the face, don't touch the lips, where are you going? All, don't bother, I fainted!

\- Shut up! Do you hear? – Stas has his ear to the wall hard and began to listen.

Alex urgently came to, or rather, plopped down on my lap and also leaned near Stas.

'Do you have bugs in the soil needs to get laid?

\- Shh...

At this time, behind the wall:

\- Mom, the boy from the boy babies?

Stas hiccupped three times and crossed himself.

\- No, of course!

Guys, continue!

Kha - issued Alex, sliding along the wall.

\- What, is there now homos... permission from the mother to the sex got? – Stas said, grabbing the floor with the champagne bottle and drinking half in one gulp. The other half finished Alex.

\- You know, Valerie told me, there lived a mother with seven-year-old son, IR!

\- Lesh, they must be saved, where's the phone? Call the police!

\- Nope, we're lying, come on themselves Raziel...eresa!

Two swaying figures took the position of SIC and bodies moved toward the door.

Twenty minutes later, kneeling next to a nearby door, trying to think of a bottle of vodka they took on the way to bravery, definitely needed?

Uh, Stas, how are we going to call? I don't get, I have a small... IR...

\- Yes? What, are they usually called? – said the other, staring at the fly guy.

\- IR... what?! The growth of my baby!

\- And you try to stand up!

\- Yes, I have, in principle, already... worth it!

\- Uh, Stan, what are we doing here?

\- If I'm not mistaken, and I am never wrong, even, remember when we were in school? You then Lenka Zvyagintseva, well, that thick glasses and she's dumb. In short, you're still...

Alexey abruptly leans forward and bites her lips in another kiss. A few seconds of sucking the lower lip, slightly biting and pulls away.

\- You kissed me?

\- No, fuck, just missed!

\- Why?

Well it was you somehow plug!

\- Bitch... hic... I'll fuck you up.

\- Uh, Stas, in my opinion, we are here with a purpose to get?

Guy grabs his friend by the hand, attracts and kisses. From careful kiss develops into demanding. Roaring with rage, Alex is tormented lips of the other, breaks tongue in his mouth and picks a game trying to seize the initiative.

\- What do we do? – Alex grunts when the air is no longer enough.

I don't know, but am very eager to learn!

Rising to his feet, Stas attracts other to itself, hugging at the waist and again drawn into a kiss. His hands sneak under the shirt, stroking the Breasts, touching the nipples, pulling ragged sobs.

\- Lesha, - hot whisper in your ear. Want!

The guy groans and sags in the back. Stanislav pulls a t-shirt with the other, kissing down to his neck, bites beating the wreath and then licking, as if apologizing for the incontinence. His hands wander back down to her buttocks, squeezing them.

Alex is going crazy. I want to pin yourself stronger, kissing non-stop! Jeans with shorts fell to the floor of the porch. Light start to blink. But the guys were all the same.

\- You know what to do? – hoarse voice asked Alex.

\- In theory...

Lesha punch to the railing, pushing back, forcing the bend stronger. The feeling of penetration slightly damp finger.

Fuck, what are you doing?

\- You have only one hole!

\- Two...

\- Second we will try later...

To the first finger joins the second, then the third. Alex is screaming in the voice, the pain too strong.

\- I can't let go...

Sorry...

The fingers replaces the member. Alex yells, but Stas plugs his mouth with his hand, starting to move. Hands are scratching on the railing, hop fully weathered. One minute, two, three... the Angle of penetration changed and the body of Alexey passes the discharge. A moan of pleasure on the verge of pain. A little more, a little bit...

Torn jolts the hands of Stas dig into hips other. Goes to re-fill it. Time has stopped, only two naked body on the landing of the second floor.

The orgasm wave went through the bodies of the boys, it coincided with the burnout light bulbs and a disappointed moan from next door.  
Exhausted pressed against each other, the guys were trying to remember, what was it like to breathe?

Suddenly the door swings open and shows a woman lighting the torch guys.

\- Calling the cops?

So, you ask?

\- Why do you me knocking?

\- When?

\- Thirty minutes ago...

\- Uh, and we, have, done?

Well... guys, can you screw a light bulb? – and hands it to them.

Stas wakes up, grabs the panties and starts to pull.

Yes it is possible and not to get dressed... - mused the woman.

Quickly coped with the clothes, red as a tomato, with burning cheeks, Stas and Alexey tried to make the woman's claims about her child.

\- Yes are you crazy? My son's birthday, he invited four friends, they are mother-daughter play...

The guys looked at each other and laughed.

Descending to the yard, sat down on the bench. Rather, Stas sat down, and Alex politely refused, wincing a little.

\- Alex...

\- Stacia...

\- Let's meet?/span/pre 


End file.
